Tiny Stonemason
property of Muso92 Introduction Tiny Stonemason is a notorious pirate of South Blue origin that is infamously known to have caused devastating casualties to Marines and is the captain of the Kyogan Pirates. He is one of the Super Rookies to have emerged after the timeskip. Appearance Tiny is an extremely tall, tanned man with a large muscular body build. He is seen to sports a buzz cut hairstyle, having only his subtle beard and goatee the only visible facial hair. Tiny's eyes are those that seemed to have lack of sleeps, although he is rarely seen to be out of focus or concentration. Tiny's outfit consist of a dark greyish sleeveless, V-neck shirt that showcases his large, muscular arms that have tribal tattoos engraved onto them, and a certain amount of his upper chest which is seen to also be tattooed. He wears a light grey trousers that is seen paired with a large bucklehead belt that sports a symbol almost similar to the "Hoof Of The Flying Dragon" symbol of the Tenryubito , although with the obvious difference in having 5 claws instead of just 3. Tiny also wears a pair of rather plain pale white boots. Personality Tiny is usually seen being drowsy, as though he has been lacking sleeps for several nights but are most often calm, but with the occasional yawns. Despite his sleep-deprived looks, he is rarely out of focus or lack of concentration in most situations. Tiny seems to enjoy the rush of adrenaline during battles. Tiny is known to have been able to fight on equal terms with several Vice Admirals of the Marines, thus suggesting he may be somewhat of a reckless person. Tiny is also known to be of extremely ill-tempered, although this is only showcased to individuals outside of his crew, having once to escaped only to turn back and have almost completely flatten an entire Marine base due to a slight scratch to his ship from a stray bullet shot by Marines from said base while in attempt of escaping. It is not known still whether this ill-temper of his is also being shown to his crewmates. Tiny is also one of the many pirates aspiring to be the next Pirate King, and is very determined to find the One Piece. He also seems to believe that possessing the determination to achieve the impossible is necessary to survive in the New World . Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Kyogan Pirates, Tiny Stonemason has complete authority over his crews. Tiny is a Supernova, having being recognized by the Marines to have possessed sufficient strength to be considered as a threat. He is also known to have spar on equal terms with several Vice Admirals, suggesting him being extremely adapted to fighting, with or without his Fruit Devil Fruit power being in use. Agility Regardless of his enourmous body build, Tiny is seen to be equally agile as most of his enemies that have confronted him before, though this is only noticed when he is not in his Devil Fruit's transformation. After his transformation, Tiny is seen to have somewhat of a slight reduction in speed, although he more than makes it up with his sudden surge in strength and power. Endurance Being known to be on par with several Vice Admirals would mean that Tiny is capable of taking numerous hits from a Vice Admiral and still be able to put up a fight, thus suggesting Tiny has a rather high body endurance. After his Devil Fruit's transformation, it is seen that he barely feels much of a sting from a cannonball blast due to his extremely hard, craggy exterior body of a Stone Ogre. Devil Fruit '' 'Main article Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Stone Ogre '' Tiny Stonemason ate the Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Stone Ogre, a rare Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit type and is capable of transforming into a Stone Giant at anytime of his will, thus explaining his epithet. While in his transformed form, Tiny is not seen with his shirt on, suggesting that he might have taken off before transforming. In his transformed form, every part of Tiny is now covered with large, harder-than-steel rocks and boulders with several areas being seen to be covered with green moss. His trousers seems to grow large with him when in his transformed form. It is noted that his strength and power is increased immensely after transforming. This ability gives him an extra boost to his already reputable strength that is possessed by Tiny even before his transformation. Tiny is also seen to have a great increase in size and height, undoubtly his overall mass as well. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Tiny is observed to have knowledge and is capable of using the Kenbunshoku Haki's ability. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Tiny is observed to have knowledge and is capable of using the Busoshoku Haki's ability. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User